


Two kinds of magic

by maple_clef



Series: Tumblr prompt ficlets [3]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, The Laundry Files - Charles Stross
Genre: Comparative thaumatology, Crossover, Gen, Mentions of Rivers of London characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_clef/pseuds/maple_clef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob is on his way to Russell Square for afternoon tea with some interesting new acquaintances...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two kinds of magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble prompt - a snippet of Laundryverse/RoL crossover was requested... Ended up being a sort of "proof of concept" for a hypothetical longer fic that may never happen, but it was fun trying to reconcile the two 'verses!

There are two sorts of magic.

There’s what most people think of - the illusionists; smoke and mirrors, Penn and Teller, Paul Daniels and the lovely Debbie McGee. Telly and Vegas and childrens’ parties, sleight of hand. Then there’s the sort we do in the Laundry - oh, we could show you some clever tricks, but you _definitely_ wouldn’t want us at your kid’s party (trust me on this).

I suspect that the clever bastard responsible for the geas (and I have my suspicions as to who) was having a bit of fun, because it’s basically the trick with the cups. Except with a secret department of the Met, and an org chart - think you know where the ball is? Whoops! There is no cup by that name any more - guess again.

But with both organisations on a historically high level of alert for what is apparently known in the Met as “weird bollocks” due to the increasingly visible effects of CASE NIGHTMARE GREEN, it was probably inevitable that containment wouldn’t hold - which is why I’m in Russell Square about to play afternoon tea and thaumaturgical _Guess Who!_ with two men and their dog, a Scottish doctor and a creepy maid who may not be entirely human.

So, turns out there are _three_ sorts of magic…


End file.
